Again
by Animan23
Summary: After the picnic, all hell breaks loose at the Son house when Dende brings out the booze. In the aftermath, Videl drags the demi-saiyans to her place. What kind of trouble will the chibis cause this time? R+R!
1. Chapter 1: The Picnic from Hell

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own DBZ or any of its characters. I'm far, far too poor for that. Rated PG-13 for swearing and "Suggestive Themes," as a gay- as-hell rater would say. RATERS SUCK!

I decided to do a few things differently in this fic. First off, Goku is dead, and I haven't decided if he's gonna even be in the fic yet. Second, Buu does exist, but I'm not gonna tell you any more about that. I'll let it be a surprise.

Gripes Section: RATERS SUCK! Aside from that, I've noticed lately that there's an extreme shortage of good G/V fics out there, which is why I started this fic. Now, hopefully I can just sit down and actually write it for once. Hehe.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Again

Chapter 1:

The Picnic from Hell

It was a cool, early-spring night as Son Gohan gazed out the window of the room he and his brother shared. He had been doing a lot of that. Stargazing, that is. If you could really call it that, considering he never really looked at the stars.

He just couldn't figure out what was happening to him as he watched the stars lazily but happily. It just didn't make any sense. 'Ever since Videl showed up demanding her flying lessons, I've been feeling all these weird things. I don't understand any of it. If it hadn't been for her, I wouldn't be in such big jams, would I?'

Although he barely slept the rest of the night, until about 7:00 the next morning, that is, Gohan was still oddly refreshed in the morning when he got up. As he walked out of his room, he saw that Chichi just about had breakfast done, and also that Goten was waiting hungrily at the table, ready to dive into his food. Gohan sat down next to his little brother, not saying a word about anything.

"So, Gohan, is Videl coming to continue her flying lessons today?" his mother inquired as she brought breakfast from the kitchen and set it on the table. Not noticing she was speaking, Gohan kept staring into oblivion. "Gohan? Hey, Gohan! Wake up!"

"Huh? W-what's going on?"

"You were staring at the wall, 'niichan," Goten said as he gathered as much food as possible and put it on his plate.

"Oh." Gohan looked at the clock on the wall at which he had been staring at. "Woah, I guess I really slept in today. I didn't realize it was pushing 11:00 already."

Chichi laughed a bit. "Gohan, you're so dense sometimes. Anyway, if Videl's coming over, Goten and I will just have to go over to the Briefs' today."

"Awwiigh! I gish sho sae shrunks shoay!"

"Goten, swallow your food before you talk!" Chichi said, waving her frying pan.

"Mom, uhh. you really don't have to go," protested Gohan.

"Oh, yes we do. You two need to spend some time alone together so you can get married and I can have grandchildren!"

"Mom! Don't you think that you're. uhh. getting a bit ahead of yourself?" said the older Son brother slowly as he looked out the window to see the yellow jet-copter of Videl's landing on the front lawn.

Chichi, seeing the bewildered look on Gohan's face, followed his gaze, to see Videl walking slowly toward the house.

"Well, I guess I'm not getting ahead of myself."

"Biweff!" Goten piped up, dropping his food and running to the door. While his little brother ran out the door to give Videl a hug, Gohan just sat there staring out the window at the object of his affection.

'Man, she looks pretty today,' Gohan thought to himself, before shaking the thought out of his mind and seeing the food in front of him. 'She's just a friend, Gohan. Nothing more. Just a friend,' Gohan told himself while he started eating.

"Hey Gohan, Hi Chichi," Videl said as she walked in, Goten attached to her leg.

A simple "Hey" between handfuls of food was all she got out of Gohan.

Chichi, on the other hand, seemed to be bursting with happiness. "Oh, hi Videl! Goten and I will leave you two alone for a while. We'll be at Capsule Corp. if you need anything," she spat out as she rushed through the door, dragging Goten, who was still eating, out the door with her.

"Uhh. OK." Videl looked as if she'd seen a potato bouncing around in the middle of the Sahara. "What's up with your mom, Gohan?"

"I don't know. and I think it's better that I don't."

"Anyway, I was hoping we could get going early today. I wanna learn to fly as soon as I can."

"Ok, I guess we can head out just as soon as I change into my gi." Gohan left the table and walked to his room, only to return a few minutes later in the traditional orange and blue Son uniform. "I'm ready when you are."

The two of them proceeded to walk out the door and headed to their usual training spot. Shortly after they left, the phone rang. After a few rings, the answering machine picked the call up.

After the beep, a certain formerly-bald-now-spiky-haired individual left his message. "Hey, Gohan, pick up if you're there, bro! Ahh, you're probably off trainin'. Anyway, I was just callin' to warn you that I'm gonna come over for a while today. It's been too long since we've seen each other, man! I'm gonna bring 18 and Marron, too. Chichi, if you get this before Gohan, sorry for not warning you in advance. I wasn't quite sure if I could come or not, so I decided it would be better if I just waited. It's really too bad nobody's there for me to talk to directly, ya know? It just would ma-"

"AAAAARRRH! I just can't do it! Why, dammit!" Videl stood up and started jumping up and down in her anger.

"You just need to calm down, Videl. You'll never be able to use your ki if you don't relax."

"Ok, ok." She sat back down and starting concentrating. While he was waiting, Gohan secretly pulled a capsule out of his gi. Slowly walking away from Videl, so as not to be heard, he decided that under a nearby tree would be far enough. He pushed the button on the capsule and tossed it to the ground lightly, watching the puff of smoke and the blanket come out. On the blanket was a picnic basket filled with all kinds of food, namely "Bulma's" famous hotdogs. She originally claimed that she was the person behind them, but Gohan knew better. He had to eat her cooking on Namek, so he instantly knew that there was no way she could have made something that good. When Gohan called her on it- along with a bit of pestering from Krillin- Bulma fessed up, telling everyone that it was really a bot that cooked them.

Gohan had just opened the picnic basket and was reaching for his first helping of food when Videl jumped up and shouted, "I did it! I did it!"

Gohan walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, looking at the small, glowing ball of energy. "Congratulations, Videl. I told you you could do it. You're halfway there!" At that point Videl turned around and hugged Gohan tightly. "How about we eat some lunch now? I'm starving!"

"Ha! You always are, Gohan!"

Krillin smiled as he flew toward the Son home. He was thinking about how much his life had changed since Gohan defeated Cell. He had a wife. He had a daughter. He had hair. Though he didn't have a house of his own, he was happy at the Kame house. It was free, to start with, and he'd always loved the free things in life. But not only that, it was also an all around nice place to raise a family. Many a time had he shared a starlit night with his wife on the beach. Marron loved it, as well. She loved the exotic animals she got to see there, and she got to go swimming whenever she wanted.

But most of all, as he watched his wife carry their daughter through the sky, he was happy to be free to be himself whenever he wanted. Since Cell was destroyed, Krillin could go easier on himself in training. In fact, since Marron was born, he and 18 had spent much less time training. They still did, but not nearly as often, seeing as how almost all of their time was spent taking care of her. She truly was the greatest thing that ever happened to Krillin, and he made sure she knew it. Sure, he kept her in line, but that comes with being a responsible parent. He wanted his little girl to grow up to be a perfect lady, as all fathers do.

Though with Roshi there, things became more difficult at times. He knew better than to make a move on 18, not knowing if she or Krillin would kill him first, but he was still a pervert. And he could be a very bad influence on Marron, in more ways than one. But that was something Krillin wanted to put out of his mind as he saw Mount Poazu approaching quickly. He and his wife landed just outside the Son home when they reached it.

"They're not here." Krillin looked focused for a second while he looked for any familiar ki nearby. "There we go! Gohan's not too far. Must be meditating or something." At that he and 18 lifted off the ground. At Krillin's lead, 18 followed in the direction Gohan and his newfound friend were eating their lunch. When Krillin was finally able to see Gohan, he stopped abruptly. Abruptly enough to make 18 run into him, which made Marron whimper slightly at the impact.

"Krillin, you really shouldn't do that without warning me. It's not. kind."

"Shh! Look under that big tree down there," Krillin commanded.

"It's Gohan, big deal. This is his land, after all."

"Look closer."

"He's with a girl. What's the difference? It's not any of my business who he sits under a tree on a blanket with."

"Mommy, is Gohan on a date?" Marron looked up at her mother with curious eyes.

"It appears so, honey."

"Are they gonna kiss?"

"I don't know. Maybe they will if we stay here long enough."

Krillin smiled widely. "Great idea, babe, but I have a better one. How 'bout we get closer?"

"I might as well give in now and spare myself the trouble of trying to deny you of your eavesdropping, right?"

"Yep."

"Then let's just go."

Krillin grinned widely as he slowly flew toward the tree that Gohan and the girl were under. Once they landed behind a bush that wasn't too far off, Krillin settled in to listen and wait for his opportunity to come out, primarily to embarrass Gohan. Just as he was about to turn his head to speak to his wife, Krillin heard the girl Gohan was with giggle loudly. Instantly he knew what the giggle meant. He slowly and quietly walked out from behind the bush, 18 and Marron in tow.

Gohan was in his own little heaven. As he sat with Videl and ate lunch, he tried his hardest to listen to Videl, who was telling him about how her father "defeated Cell." Not only did she sound like she didn't believe it. He knew the real story. He thought briefly about putting his plate down and saying, "Videl, everything your father's told you, as well as the rest of the world, is a lie. He was really swatted away from Cell like a fly on a sugar cake. Compared to Cell, he's a weak, pathetic moron. I defeated Cell only using one arm, and I was only 11 years old," but he didn't think it go over very well, so he listened to Videl's half-hearted story. He figured if she had the patience to tell the story, he had the patience to listen. Actually, he thought it was slightly amusing, what he picked up, that is.

After a few minutes, Gohan heard Videl say, "And that's how my dad beat Cell. Seems kinda. fake, huh?"

"Yuh, ah kuhff fo."

"Gohan, swallow."

"Sorry. I guess it does. Wow, that was good. I'm stuffed!"

Videl giggled at Gohan's remark. "That's no surprise, Mr. I'm-so-hungry-I- could-eat-as-much-as-10-armies. You ate more food in that meal than I have in my entire life!"

"I can't help that I'm a sai- err.that I come from a family that eats a lot." Gohan grinned widely and scratched the back of his head as he realized how close he came to giving away his most closely guarded secret.

Videl smiled sweetly at him, admiring all of his greatest qualities. 'He's so sweet. I can't believe he went to all this trouble for me.'

"Hey Gohan! I'll bet you've missed us over the last YEAR AND A HALF! You guys could at least call us, ya know." Gohan turned his head and looked in shock as he saw one of his best friends of all time, along with his family, walk toward him.

Videl, meanwhile, was utterly confused. 'Who's this guy? Why is he yelling at my Gohan? Uhh. OK, I didn't think that. That didn't pop into my head. Gohan's just a guy who's helping me learn to fly. Yeah, that's right!'

"Uhh. Gohan, who's that?" Videl tried to change the subject of her thoughts.

"I'm Krillin, I've known Gohan since he was 4. I know more about this kid than anybody could ever wanna know. And you must be Gohan's girlfriend, am I right?"

"SHE'S JUST A FRIEND!" Krillin thought about edging them on further, but seeing the anger on Gohan's face, he actually thought better of it.

"Uhh. OK, anyway, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if we hung out a bit. After all, it's only been a year and half, so I figured we should have a barbecue, that is if your friend here doesn't mind." Videl, in response, shook her head no. "By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Videl Satan." Videl was somewhat surprised from hearing that someone didn't recognize her from the news or the martial arts tournaments she'd won.

"Satan. Satan. Why does that name sound so familiar?"

Videl was utterly shocked by Krillin's question, and it showed on her face. How could someone not know about her father? "You don't know who my father is!"

"Not off hand."

"He's the most famous man on Earth! He's only the savior of the world!"

"Uhh. OK..." Now it was Krillin's turn to be baffled. 'OK, there's only two choices here, and since Gohan was too young.But Videl can't be Gohan's sister! It's impossible!'

'This guy really has no clue! How the hell can anybody not know who my father is! Well. Gohan didn't. But still! Gohan lives in the middle of nowhere! He has an excuse!'

"His name is Hercule Satan."

"Wh- H- B- Atta boy!"

"Krillin, dear, I think you're just digging a deeper hole. Maybe you should just stop talking."

"Your. wife. is. right, Krillin." Gohan, who had been watching the humor, panted in short, angry breaths.

"Uhh. hehe."

Videl was disappointed. Did Gohan not like her as more than a friend? Did he prepare the meal for himself? 'Gohan. Why can't I can't you just tell me what you're thinking. You're always so mysterious. I hate this! It's so frustrating!' Videl had to fight the urge to break down and cry right then and there.

"So, anyway, we should probably get a hold of your mom, kid. If we're gonna have a barbecue, we should get some people over here. It's no good to throw a party with only five people!"

"Oh man. He means everyone." Gohan murmured, not wanting Videl to get into another argument with Vegeta. The last time they did, Vegeta ended up nearly turning the entire Capsule Corp. Building into one giant crater. A Long story made short, Videl accidentally bumped into Vegeta, causing her food to get all over her dress, which resulted in a long, drawn out verbal battle between the Prince of all Saiyans and the daughter of the self proclaimed "Savior of the World."

"Lemme guess, Chichi's at CC, right?"

"Yeah."

18, seeing the slightly distraught look Gohan had, and the distant, thoughtful look of Videl, decided that it was a good time to strike up a conversation, despite it being against her normal ways. "So, Videl, your father's Hercule?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

"What's it like to be rich?"

"It's OK, I guess."

"You sound real enthusiastic."

"I just get tired of my dad's constant trips. He's a nice guy most of the time, but he's never home anymore. And he's always with groupies."

"I see."

"Good news, guys! They're all on their way! They're gonna call Yamcha and have him come here, too, so we'll have a full house tonight!"

"Does that mean I'll get to play with Trunks and Goten tonight Daddy?" Marron asked excitedly.

"Yep, honey, it sure does!" Marron's face lit up brightly at hearing the news that she could play with the older boys.

Gohan had never been more embarrassed in his life. Krillin just walked up and started spouting off again while he was having a picnic with the most sought-after girl at Orange Star High School, even in Satan City. Hell, maybe even on the whole Eastern Continent. 'I finally get a chance to see a new side of Videl, and he comes along and ruins it. And now Vegeta's coming. Dende. You better be watching this. CLOSELY."

"Hey, Mr. Popo! How close am I to the GPL (Gohan Protection Limit) for the month?" Dende asked as he sipped his martini.

Popo pulled out a clipboard and studied the chart attached to it. "Only five minutes left, Dende."

"So you've already used a full minute," Piccolo said, slightly surprised. "Amazing."

"Five minutes left, eh? I suppose I better saver them. After all, they don't carry over to next month. Damn, my martini's gone. Mr. Popo, another, please. And add an olive this time."

Back down on Earth, Gohan was frantically trying to get things ready for the party. Alone. Of Course. Videl had tried to help, but Krillin hadn't let her. He insisted on her relaxing with 18 while he went on a walk with Marron. It didn't really bother hi at all, it was just that he wanted to spend some time alone with Videl.

That was all that he wanted to do lately. Especially since OSH's spring break started the week before. Not only was she the only thing on his mind while he was awake, she was invading his dreams, as well. He figured it was Dende's way of showing that he wasn't happy about their last poker game.

Gohan had a problem. He was in love. In love with the daughter of the world's biggest moron, as well as it's biggest liar, hypocrite, and playboy. Just then, Gohan heard a high pitched scream, followed by the familiar perverted laughing of Master Roshi and a loud smacking sound. "Scratch that, maybe Hercule's the second biggest playboy."

"Only Kakarot's brat son could fall in love with such a despicable creature as her!" Vegeta complained as he stormed off away from the group. "That whore's the biggest bitch I've met since I met Kakarot's slut for a mate!"

"Ya know, Vegeta, you're the only person here who doesn't get along Videl," Bulma stated, trying to calm her husband down. "If you'd shut your mouth once in a while, you might be able to get along with people."

"So now it's MY fault that people don't respect royalty around here! If they don't understand how to treat the Prince of all Saiyans, then they should just fuck off!"

"Vegeta! You're making a scene!"

"Good!"

"AGH! You're acting like such an ass!"

"Good!"

"Do they always fight like that, Gohan?" Videl had been listening to the fight between the two lovers for almost twenty minutes now.

"Unfortunately, yes. I hardly ever see them when they're not fighting," Gohan said, wincing at the volume of their yelling to his Saiyan ears

"I kinda feel bad. If it wasn't for me, they wouldn't be fighting."

"It'll all blow over."

"I hope so." Videl's face contorted slightly as she listened to the two fight. "Damn, do they even love each other?"

"You bet your life they do. Those two are more in love than any couple I've ever seen, except for my parents."

"VEGETA, YOU JACKASS! DON'T THINK YOU'LL GET AWAY WITH THIS ONE!"

"Heh, it shows."

"Well, Piccolo? What do you think? Should I help him out?" Dende asked, sipping his banana daiquiri

"I don't know. What's going on?" Piccolo looked over the edge of the lookout. "I say let the kid figure it out himself. If he wants to get out, he'll just leave."

"In the meantime, sirs, why don't we head down there ourselves?" Mr. Popo suggested, pushing the wine cart out of Dende's newly constructed bar. (For parties only, of course ')

"And leave the planet unattended? What if something happens?" Piccolo objected.

"If something happens, it'll make my life more interesting, let's go." Dende said plainly.

"If you say so, Dende."

"Mr. Popo, make sure to fill the wine cart with plenty of vodka, rum, and sake."

Gohan wanted to Masenko himself. 'Perfect. Just Perfect. Vegeta's about to kill half the people here.'

"Hey Gohan! Bring out the rest of the chicken! We're almost out!" Chichi yelled from outside the Son house.

Gohan obeyed, slowly walking outside, praying that nobody was fighting. 'I hate Z Fighter reunions.' he thought as he set the chicken down.

"Wow, Gohan, I never realized how much food all your friends can eat. It's like there's a whole cadre of people that eat like you. How can you even afford all that food, anyway?" Videl, who had followed him outside, asked.

"Umm. Hehe. My mom just gets really good discounts. Yeah! That's it! Hehe." Gohan choked out, with the traditional Son grin.

"'Niichan'niichan''niichan'NIICHAN!" He braced himself s the orange and blue blur that was Goten came running full speed into him, knocking him back. "Guess what? Guess what? Guess what!"

"What, squirt?"

"Trunks and I were racing around the mountain when I saw Icarus flying down here so I carried him here so he'd get here faster and then we found Vegeta and Icarus licked him and Vegeta got mad and then Bulma yelled at Vegeta some more and then they went home and now Trunks is spending the night 'cause mom said he could when Bulma asked her and we're going to spar even though mom doesn't want us to since we bl-"

"Well, you'd better get out to the field if you're gonna spar, Goten," Gohan interrupted, pushing his little brother away from Videl and himself. 'That was close. I can't let Videl find out about me yet. Hell, I'm surprised Vegeta didn't blow it.'

"What was that about?" Videl inquired.

"Oh, uhh. nothing."

"Gohan, you really gotta learn to loosen up, bro!" Gohan turned to see Krillin reaching for some more chicken. "Just relax and eat, man!"

Gohan sighed. Krillin was right. He needed to calm down. And food always helped him to relax. He started to gather some food onto his plate when he felt a very familiar ki heading toward them.

"Piccolo!" Gohan shouted when he realized who it was.

"Huh? I don't hear anything, Gohan." (A/N: OK, so it was a bad joke, but I couldn't help myself)

"No, he's talking about a friend." Krillin said, smirking slightly.

"OK. His friend's name is Piccolo? What kind of psychotic parent names their kid after an instrument?"

"Hey, think about it, you're best friends with a girl named Erasa, Videl." Gohan stated simply.

Videl giggled. "True."

Gohan got up to greet his green friend as he saw him land. "Piccolo! It's been a while."

"So it has, kid." Piccolo smiled slightly at the sight of his first friend ever. "Hope you don't mind that I brought a couple friends of mine." Piccolo gestured behind him where Dende and Mr. Popo were just landing.

"D-Dende!"

"Hehe. Hey Gohan!" the small green one responded.

"What the hell are you doing here!"

"Well, ya see Gohan, I saw this party from the lookout and couldn't resist the opportunity to come down here and check it out."

"What if something big happens!"

"I'm kinda hoping something will. My job's been really boring lately. Boring enough that I've already used an entire minute on you this month."

"Gee, thanks. It's good to know I'm important enough that my life's a toy to you. If you weren't one of my best friends, Dende, I'd kill you."

Dende laughed. "I know you would. That's why I try to keep in touch."

"Uhh. Krillin. What's going on? Who're these freaks?" Videl asked bluntly.

"The big green one is Piccolo, the shorter green one is Dende, and the black guy is Mr. Popo," Krillin answered. "What are they talking about?"

"Dende's the God of Earth."

Videl's jaw dropped. "G-G-God! No way!"

"I'm serious."

"S-sure. Hey Gohan! Your friend's nuts!"

"What? What's he saying now?" Gohan asked as he walked back over to the table Videl was sitting at.

"He just said that the short green guy over there is the God of Earth! How crazy is that!"

"Actually, Videl, it's the truth."

"Great. now you've lost it, too!" She jumped up from the table and started to walk off.

Gohan, hurrying after her, tried to convince her. "Videl, c'mon! Have I ever lied to you before?"

"Yes. You wouldn't tell me you were the Great Saiyaman, remember?"

"Oh yeah. hehe. Well, other than that?"

"You said you had new shoes in gym class when you were flying."

"OK, OK, bad analogy."

Videl was just about to say it was OK and that she believed him and just needed to go to the bathroom when the shrill, piercing sound of Chichi rang from the woman as she emerged from the house. "GOHAN! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE AND CLEAN THESE DISHES LIKE I TOLD YOU TO BEFORE I GE- oh, sorry, I didn't realize you were still with Videl. In that case, take all the time you want. I can do the dishes myself! After all anything for my future grandchildren!"

"MOM! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!"

"That's not the way to talk about the woman who's going to have my grandchildren, Gohan. Anyway, I was wondering, since it's getting late, why doesn't everybody stay here?"

"It's no problem for us," Krillin said after briefly discussing it with 18.

"No big deal here," Dende decided. "Mr. Popo can always go back. As long as he leaves the wine cart here."

"Where he goes, I go. If he's staying here, so am I," Piccolo stated matter- of-factly.

"Hehe! Well, if everybody's gonna stay, I guess somebody's gotta be here to supervise you people!" Master Roshi announced excitedly.

"Roshi, no panty raids!" 18 commanded.

"Damn. Oh well. Might as well stay anyway!"

"Great, just great. My picnic with Videl turned into an all out slumber party." Gohan, obviously distraught, was now banging his head against a tree.

Videl pulled him aside. "Gohan, stop. So what if a few people are staying over? It's not like it's the end of the world. Besides, I'll be here."

"You will?" Gohan perked up a bit at hearing that Videl would be staying over for the night. 'Maybe this will turn out OK, after all."

OK, OK, so that was a weird ass place to stop. Then again, I'm pretty weird myself, eh?

Wow, this chapter actually moved along pretty well. I'm kinda surprised. I'm still not quite sure where this is gonna go, but hey, neither are you guys, so what's the big deal?

Preview of Chapter Two: Jamaicans-R-Us, premiering on July 29th: What will Gohan do when Videl drags him and the two chibis to her house? And what's up the guys with the steel drums? Will Hercule stand to see his daughter brought home by a young "delinquent?" All these questions and more will be answered next time in Again!

Jaa, ne! Animan 


	2. Chatper 2: JamaicansRUs

Here it is, as promised! WOOOOOHOOOOOO!!!  
  
I gotta say that I'm havin' a helluvalotta fun writing this fic. Course, I gotta thank my buddy Andrew (Gambit22) for givin' me so many ideas for this chapter. In fact, I think that for once I might ACTUALLY be able to FINISH a fic. (creepy horror music)  
  
Anyway, on with the legal shit. I DON'T OWN DBZ! SOME PSYCHOS IN JAPAN DO! THEY HAVE THE MONEY, NOT ME!  
  
Ahh. that's better. I decided to add a few surprises into this chapter, just for the hell of it. Plus it made everything work better. ^_^'  
  
This one's kinda long, but hey, long is good, ne? Hell, I'm even instituting a policy for myself. I will no longer post a chapter in ANY fic that's not AT LEAST 2,500 words. That way, all you guys can enjoy more of my work! Well, either that, or you get to suffer through more of my work. I guess it's up to you. (You're going to like it. You're going to like it. You're going to like it.)  
  
OK, now that I've thoroughly BORED you all to death, I'll get on with the damn fic.  
  
Again  
  
Chapter 2: Jamaicans-R-Us  
  
Gohan felt mortified. The only good part about the night was that he got to spend some time with Videl. Then again, with everybody there, maybe that wasn't so great.  
  
'Dende just had to bring the booze. Dammit. I didn't know that Nameks could even get drunk.' Just thinking about it made Gohan want to crawl in a hole and die.  
  
It was OK up until the point when Dende asked if anybody wanted a drink. Of course, just about everybody did, including Goten, Trunks and Marron. Thankfully Chichi was there to stop them. Only Videl, Gohan and Piccolo turned down the opportunity. Gohan wished that Videl had decided to have a few. 'That way she might not remember any of it.'  
  
Even when Dende started to pass the alcohol out, it wasn't too bad. Until Master Roshi had a few belts, everything was OK. A dirty old pervert, alcohol, and two very pissed off women don't mix well.  
  
After Gohan had managed to get everybody to calm down, Dende announced that they were in need of some music. So naturally Bulma picked out some random CD that nobody there had ever heard of and put it in the stereo, cranking it up full blast. This resulted not only in a blown pair of speakers, but also three hyper chibis, two pissed mothers, and a very large, grumpy Namek. It didn't take long before Gohan gave up and went outside. Shortly after, Videl followed, also tired of the drunken noise.  
  
"Hey, Gohan?" the girl asked, seeing her friend slumped against a tree. "You OK?"  
  
"This night's been a disaster. Why'd Krillin have to show up? We were having a great time before that."  
  
"I don't think it's been all that bad. I've actually kinda been having fun. I've never met any of your friends before, you know."  
  
"You. You don't think it's been. You mean. You're having. fun?"  
  
"Well, I'm not really interested in all the booze, but other than that, yeah."  
  
"But still. I didn't want you to meet everybody like this."  
  
"Hey, c'mon, Gohan! You of all people know I've met weirder people than most of these guys."  
  
"So you don't think it's weird that I'm such good friends with a god?"  
  
"I didn't say that. And don't think I'm done trying to figure you out, Son Gohan!"  
  
"Heh, I should've known."  
  
"Ya know, Gohan, you could save us both a lot of trouble."  
  
"I could?"  
  
"Yeah. You could just tell me your secrets."  
  
Gohan contemplated the possible outcomes. 'If I tell her, she'd probably hate me. She'd think I'm a freak, some kind of lunatic that wants to take control of her or something. Of course, if I don't tell her.'  
  
"Not yet, Videl."  
  
"What do you mean 'Not yet?!' Why not now?"  
  
"I just don't think you're ready."  
  
Videl glared at him. "I'm not ready?! I just found out that you're friends with a god, and you say I'm not ready. Look Gohan! You know almost everything about me! The least you could do is at least tell me ONE thing about yourself!"  
  
Gohan sighed. She was right. He owed it to her. "OK, Videl. ONE thing."  
  
".OK. What is it?"  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
'Yes! I'm finally gonna get to know something about Gohan! This is great! What should I have him tell me.? His dad? Nah, I already know enough about him. What about his strength? I guess that kinda comes with his training.'  
  
"OK, Gohan. Tell me about your heritage."  
  
Gohan paled. "M-my h-h-heritage?"  
  
"Yeah. You know, where your family comes from?"  
  
"I know what it means."  
  
"Then tell me!"  
  
"But isn't there anything else you wanna know?"  
  
"Yeah, but you said you'd tell me any one thing I wanted to know."  
  
"O-OK. My mom comes from a long line of traditionalists from around Mount Frypan. My grandpa made sure that she was always pure of heart, which is why she's so kind now. I guess parents on my mom's side have always been like that." Gohan paused, not sure how to go on. He wanted to break the news that he was a demi-saiyan to her as easily as possible. "Then there's my dad's side."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Well. he's not exactly. normal."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"He's not really. human."  
  
Videl raised an eyebrow skeptically. "What do you mean, he's an alien or something?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
At hearing that, Videl started laughing hysterically. "Come on, Gohan! Tell me where he's really from."  
  
"But Videl."  
  
"Just tell me! It's OK."  
  
"He's. from the planet Vegeta."  
  
"Gohan, stop kidding around."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
Videl shot him her famous ice-cold glare. "You expect me to believe that?"  
  
"No, but it's true."  
  
"Fine, Gohan, if you don't want to tell me directly, I'll have to find out on my own." At that, Videl got up and walked inside, in search of evidence.  
  
"But. Hey, Videl!"  
  
********  
  
Goten and Trunks had done just about everything there was for a pair of kids to do when there was an adult party going on. They even agreed to play with Marron, a rarity for the two demi-saiyans. Even stranger, they almost enjoyed it. But once she went to bed, it was pure boredom. Neither was tired enough to go to bed and there was nothing to do.  
  
"Hey Goten, wanna go check out the party? It's got to be better than this."  
  
"Sure. There's gotta be somethin' to do."  
  
"Maybe Gohan will wanna do something. He's always got good ideas."  
  
"I dunno. He's with Videl."  
  
"So?"  
  
"My mom doesn't like me to be around him when he's with her. She says they're getting married, so I have to leave them alone."  
  
"They're getting married?!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why would Gohan wanna marry a girl? Girls are stupid."  
  
"I don't get it either."  
  
"Maybe we should ask your mom or Krillin or somebody."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
The two chibis rushed out the door to find utter chaos in the living room. Chichi was not only plastered, but was also giving Dende all that she could remember of the finer points of how to make the perfect martini. Krillin and 18 were in the middle of a drinking contest that started when the boys had gone to Goten's room three hours earlier.  
  
Master Roshi, on the other hand, was taking advantage of this perfect opportunity. Hammered though he was, he was still the old perverted coot that we all know and sort of love. When the boys spotted him, he was running around the room with his shirt off, replaced by a bra, and a pair of pink cotton panties on his head, reveling in the fact that he had finally gotten SOMETHING that a cute girl had worn.  
  
Yep, they'd been missing out on the fun that everybody was having.  
  
"Man, it's too bad they wouldn't let us have a drink." Trunks complained as he watched everyone have a good time.  
  
"I know."  
  
Just then, Videl stormed in the house and walked straight to Chichi, tapping her on the shoulder vigorously. "Chichi, can I talk with you?"  
  
"Of couth you can, huhnny. Juth ath thoon ath I'm done teashhing Dende heah about making mahtiniith. The twick ith how mush rithe you yuthe."  
  
"So that's it! (hic) I always thought it was juss the gin." Dende, feeling enlightened, jumped up and started gathering the necessary ingredients for a martini.  
  
Videl pulled Chichi into the kitchen, away from everyone else. "Chichi, is it true that Goku was... an alien?"  
  
"Yeth, yeth it ith deuh."  
  
"Come on! You gotta be kidding!"  
  
"No, Ah'm naht. Goku weally wath a alium!"  
  
"What good is it. everybody in here's drunk."  
  
"I'm not, Videl!" She turned to see the small Goku-clone tugging at her pants.  
  
'Well. I guess it's worth a shot. If you can't trust a kid, who can you trust?"  
  
"Hey, Goten, could I ask you some questions?"  
  
"Sure, I guess."  
  
"You sure you wanna ask HIM? After all, he IS a Son. What you need is a Briefs!" Trunks, the ever-cocky yet adorable little demi-saiyan, was beaming at her.  
  
"Uhh. Actually, I wanna know about Goten's dad, so I think I'd be better off with Goten."  
  
"Umm. Videl?" Goten was looking at her with a slightly shameful expression. "I never knew my dad."  
  
"Oh. Well, you might still be able to help. Do you know if he was an alien?"  
  
"Yup. He was."  
  
Videl sweatdropped. 'Great. Just great. This is getting nowhere.' Videl was about to rip her hair out when she felt a strong hand grip her arm and drag her out the backdoor of the house. "Hey! Let me go!"  
  
Videl turned to see an eyeful of Piccolo. "No. Videl, listen to me. I was listening to you and Gohan earlier. Every word he said was true. If you don't believe him, then you may as well leave, because you'll never understand him."  
  
"You mean to tell me that Gohan's dad was from another planet?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Videl sighed. "OK. OK."  
  
********  
  
Six hours later, Videl awoke in Gohan's bed. The last thing she remembered was sitting outside listening to Gohan tell the entire story of how his father came to Earth. She found it quite sad that she had agreed to sit there and listen to his strange story, and even sadder that she believed it. 'So Goku was an alien. Then. that means. Gohan! He's half Saiyan! And Goten, too! Wow. I'm in love with an alien. Wait. love? No! I. I can't. fall. But. it's already. What am I gonna do?'  
  
"BREAKFAST!!" Videl heard a familiar voice yell for everyone to come get breakfast, but it wasn't the usual voice.  
  
She quickly got out of bed and changed into a spare set of training clothes that she brought. 'Good thing I always come prepared.'  
  
As she was walking out of Gohan and Goten's room, she saw the breakfast on the table. She was amazed. She'd had meals at the Son household before, but never like this. 'There must be 3,000 pancakes there!'  
  
"Mornin' everybody," Videl said, announcing her presence as she walked toward the table.  
  
"Ugh. Don't yell." Krillin was holding his head as he slowly made his way to the table.  
  
"Somebody tell me when the house stops spinning." Chichi said as she used her doorframe for support.  
  
"Damn. this is one killer hangover. I dunno what Mr. Popo did to the booze, but I'm paying for it." Dende, who was probably the worst off, had to catch himself on the table as he fell over."  
  
Goten, sitting at the table with his fork in his hand, tilted his head to the side. "What's a hangover?"  
  
"It's some kind of weird disease or something you get when you drink," Trunks explained.  
  
"OK, now that you've all learned your lessons, let's eat!" Gohan ordered.  
  
"Wait. Where are Master Roshi and 18?" Videl asked, looking around the room.  
  
"ACK!! GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERT!!"  
  
Krillin winced from the pain of the screaming. "Shower."  
  
There was a loud crash as Roshi, they assumed, was being thrown across the bathroom. Slowly, the door opened and the old pervert himself emerged, black and blue, but still with a huge smile painted on his face.  
  
"Hehehe! What a view!"  
  
"How the hell can he not have a hangover?" Piccolo asked as the old coot sat down at the table.  
  
"Because I know how to avoid 'em! Hehehe!"  
  
"Obviously your taste of clothing doesn't change when you go from drunk to sober."  
  
Roshi blushed, realizing that he still had the panties on his head and the bra around his body.  
  
Videl looked closely at the underwear that the old man was wearing as a hat. "Hey!! Those are mine! You dirty old bastard!"  
  
And for the second time that morning, Roshi got one serious beating.  
  
"OK, OK, let's just eat, dammit! I cooked this breakfast and I'd LIKE to EAT it!!" Gohan yelled. Of course, this resulted in him getting bashed over the head with a frying pan, despite the fact that his mother had the worst hangover in her life.  
  
"Oh my." 18 looked at everyone as she made her way into the dining room. "It almost looks like someone died."  
  
"Mommy!" Marron jumped into her mom's arms happily, her mother returning the embrace.  
  
"Ugh. 18. how can you not have a hangover?" Chichi asked,  
  
"Dr. Gero made it so that it's impossible for me to. My body can actually use the alcohol."  
  
"CAN WE EAT NOW?!" the infamous lavender-haired demi-saiyan yelled, hoping that he could get food in his stomach.  
  
Chichi held her head tighter at Trunks's yelling. "Leave it to a demi- saiyan. Alright. Eat."  
  
********  
  
Two hours after the group had started eating, Dende, Chichi, and Krillin were finally starting to get over their hangovers. This meant that it was time for everyone to go. 'Finally. It's not that I don't love them all. it's just that I love Videl more. Wait. did I just. no. I can't love her!' Gohan thought to himself as he and Videl sat under the tree in front of his house. "What am I thinking?!"  
  
"I don't know. What ARE you thinking?" Videl asked, looking at him warmly.  
  
"Huh? Umm. I. uhh. it's just that. Well. nothing." Gohan sighed.  
  
Videl giggled at her friend's silliness. "Ya know, Gohan, you're cute when you don't know what to say."  
  
Gohan looked at her, surprised.  
  
Videl blushed bright red and turned away as she realized what she said and, more importantly, WHOM she said it to.  
  
"Did. did you just say."  
  
Videl gulped. 'Great. here it comes. I can hear him saying it. "Videl, I don't like you like that. I only want to be friends." Videl, you IDIOT!'  
  
"Ya know, Videl, I'm not the cute one." At that, Gohan got up, seeing that Krillin, 18, and Marron were leaving.  
  
Krillin shook Gohan's hand as he stepped up to his long-time friend. "Well, Gohan, I leave you to the Nameks and the demi-saiyans. Have fun."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Kid, you have a strange family, but your friends are even stranger." 18 said as she actually hugged Gohan. "Keep in touch, for a change."  
  
"Bye Gohan!" Marron said somewhat sadly as she gave him the biggest hug she could.  
  
"Seeya, Marron." He handed her over to 18, who gladly cradled the small girl in her arms. "Bye Krillin, 18. I'll try to call you sometime, OK?"  
  
"Seeya, Kid." With that, Krillin flew off, only to return in a few moments. "Oh, and Videl? Good luck!" With a wink, Krillin was off before Gohan could kill him.  
  
"Gohan, we're takin' off, too," Dende announced. "I gotta get back to the lookout. Hopefully something went wrong while I've been gone."  
  
"Alright, Dende. Hey, do you think you could take Roshi with you?"  
  
"Sure, I guess."  
  
"Well, doesn't that make an old man feel bad?" Master Roshi walked out of the small house. "You could at least ask me if I need a way home."  
  
"Umm. OK. Do you need a lift, Master Roshi?" Gohan asked, somewhat puzzled.  
  
"Yep, I sure do!"  
  
Gohan and Dende fell over. "What the hell was the point of that?" Dende asked as he got up.  
  
"I just wanted to have some kind of say in it, hehehe!"  
  
"Hey kid, be careful with that girl of yours." Gohan turned to see Piccolo smiling at him. "From what I've heard, women can be a handful."  
  
Gohan chuckled. "I will, Piccolo. You take care of yourself."  
  
"Sure thing, Gohan. Bye."  
  
"Seeya. Bye Dende."  
  
"Bye."  
  
There was a loud smack that could be heard as Videl screamed, "ROSHI YOU PERVERT! LEAVE ME ALONE!!"  
  
Thankfully, Piccolo picked him up and flew toward the direction of Kame House. Dende, on the other hand, flew off toward the lookout.  
  
"Well, Gohan.I guess it's just us."  
  
"Yep. Us, mom, and the chibis."  
  
"Hey, why don't you come over to my house? You could meet my dad."  
  
"Uhh. OK. I guess."  
  
"Videl!! Do you think we could come with you? Please! Pleasepleaseplease!!" Goten begged as he clung to her leg.  
  
"I. guess so. It couldn't really hurt, I guess."  
  
"Yeah!!" Goten and Trunks yelled in unison, both of them excited to get a day with Gohan and Videl.  
  
"OK, then, be back by 6 tonight, Gohan." Chichi said as she looked through a catalog, wanting to be sure that her boys would be safe. "And make sure you bring Trunks home. I'll call Bulma and tell her what's going on."  
  
"OK mom. I guess we'll seeya later then."  
  
"Bye mom!"  
  
"Bye Mrs. Son!  
  
"Bye Chichi!"  
  
"Bye everybody." Chichi waved as Goten, Gohan and Trunks took off.  
  
"Hey, Gohan! I can't fly, remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." He landed behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and took off.  
  
Videl, meanwhile, was blushing worse than she was before. 'I can't believe that he did that. This is nice..'  
  
There was only one thing on Gohan's mind at the time, though, and it wasn't her. 'I've got to catch those two.' Once he locked onto the ki signatures, he sped up. After a couple minutes, he caught them. "Just in time. We're just about there."  
  
"Wow. that was fast." Videl said as she frowned slightly, seeing Satan City come into view.  
  
"Goten! Trunks! Follow me!" The two chibis nodded in acknowledgement. After a short while, they landed in front of Videl's house. 'Wow. so this is what it looks like.'  
  
"It's huge!" Goten exclaimed as he looked at the house with wide eyes.  
  
"It's not THAT big. Not as big as my house, anyway." Trunks said proudly as he folded his arms. "I mean, it's big, but it's no Capsule Corp."  
  
"Shut up, kid," Videl said jokingly while she ruffled Trunks's hair as she moved past him, waling toward the massive front doorway of the mansion. "Come on guys, I'll show you around."  
  
Gohan followed Videl closely as she opened the gargantuan doors. His jaw dropped slightly as he walked inside. He couldn't have possibly prepared for what he saw.  
  
All around the foyer, there were maids and butlers scurrying about, doing various jobs. One was polishing an enormous stature of Hercule Satan's head. Another was replacing a light bulb in one of the many enormous, expensive-looking chandeliers. Gohan was shocked as he saw how long the main stairway was.  
  
Seeing this, Videl decided it was time to get moving. "Hey, you guys wanna go check out my room?"  
  
"YEAH!" Goten and Trunks yelled in unison. Following Gohan and Videl as they walked up the stairs, the chibis took the opportunity to look around the foyer, observing exquisite masterpieces of artistic nature, wondering where Videl's father had gotten it all.  
  
After a short while, the four of them came upon a room with a wooden sign above the door with the name 'Videl' in fancy lettering. Upon arrival, Videl opened her door.  
  
Once again, Gohan was blown away. 'Her room must be as big as my house!' He walked in behind her and stood, looking around her room, amazed. What amazed him most was the fact that though it was nice, and it did have nice things, it was rather simple. The off-white walls and gray carpet blended nicely with the simple but elegant cedar bed frame and dressers.  
  
Goten and Trunks, on the other hand, were less mesmerized by the room and more infatuated with the big screen TV. The two instantly asked Videl if they could watch the rest of the Full Metal Panic! marathon. Upon Videl's nod of approval, they both ran toward the TV, Trunks turning it on and finding the channel.  
  
Videl, meanwhile, sat down on her bed, motioning for Gohan to do the same. "Well, what do you think?"  
  
"It's. huge!" Gohan responded, still looking around.  
  
"You wanna see the dojo?"  
  
"Sure. I guess."  
  
"Goten, Trunks, we're gonna head down to the dojo. You can stay here if you want." The two chibis' silence was enough confirmation for her. She led Gohan out the door, closing it behind her.  
  
After Gohan and Videl had left, Goten and Trunks had settled in quite comfortably to watch the rest of the marathon. Unfortunately, shortly after the other two had left, the chibis found themselves without a show to watch, as they sat down to the last episode.  
  
"Man. that sucks. Figures we'd only get to see the last episode." Trunks complained.  
  
"At least you have the entire series at home. I don't," Goten said, standing up to stretch.  
  
Trunks slowly looked around the room. It was a pretty boring room to him. Nothing special about it. Then his eyes settled on a bookcase. "Hey. I'll bet Videl has some good manga," Trunks said as he walked over to it. Looking at it, he saw mainly books about famous martial artists. However, upon floating up to the highest of the five shelves, the demi-saiyan spotted several manga. "Hey Goten! Look at this!"  
  
"What! What is it?!" Goten flew up to his friend excitedly. Hoping to see something worth reading, he tried to push past Trunks, which resulted in Trunks pushing Goten back. Of course, like a typical demi-saiyan, Goten punched Trunks in the back of the head, causing him to fly into the bookcase. Goten turned and smiled, momentarily forgetting about the manga as he basked in the glory of beating Trunks at something.  
  
That all changed, however, when he saw a rather large shadow forming on the floor in front of him. Goten turned around just in time to see the bookcase falling over into him, taking himself and Trunks to the floor.  
  
"Goten, you idiot! Don't you EVER pay attention to what you're doing?!"  
  
"It's not MY fault you wanted to look through her books!"  
  
"Yeah, but YOU pushed me!"  
  
"You wouldn't let me see!"  
  
"So what?! That doesn't mean you can just push me!"  
  
"You do it to me all the time!"  
  
"That's 'cause I'm older!"  
  
"Oh. OK."  
  
Trunks sweatdropped. "We gotta clean this mess up before Gohan and Videl get back, otherwise we're dead."  
  
"Yeah, you're right."  
  
"Videl sure has a lot of books."  
  
"I wonder how many of them she's read."  
  
"How can anybody even want to read all these books. They're all about dead martial artists."  
  
"Hey! This one's about my dad!" Goten said, holding up a book with a young Goku on it.  
  
"Like I said." Trunks rolled his eyes  
  
"Wait. it says here he wasn't married."  
  
"How old is that thing?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Look at this! It's Videl's diary!" Trunks held up a book with the words "Videl's Diary" on it. He opened it to some point in the middle.  
  
"Trunks! I don't think we should."  
  
"Shut up Goten. It's no big deal. It's just a diary. Listen to this!  
(Sharpner is such a jerk! Just because Gohan's smart he always picks on him! It's not like I like the kid or anything, but I still feel bad for him. At lunch today, Gohan was sitting under a tree eating when Erasa started talking to him. Then Sharpner poured hot sauce all over Gohan's food when he wasn't looking. I swear! I could kill the kid!) Wow. sounds like she doesn't like this Sharpner person too much."  
  
"Read some more!"  
  
"Ok. Hey, here's something about Saiyaman.  
(I ran into that Saiyaman guy again. He pisses me off so much! I don't know who's worse, him or Sharpner! I don't get why he thinks I can't handle myself. I'm old enough to know when I can't do something. I've got to find out who he is! I think it's Gohan, but I don't have any proof. I just know that one of these days he's gonna make a mistake and show me who he really is.) OK, that's enough of that."  
  
"Is there anything about 'niichan in there?"  
  
"Hold on. OK, here's something. It's the last entry, so it must be from the last couple days.  
(I'm going over to Gohan's tomorrow morning to continue flying lessons, but I'm not sure what the point is. I can't do it. Gohan keeps telling me I can, though. He's really sweet sometimes. I'm glad he agreed to teach me to fly. Now I can actually be alone with him! I know it's not really like me to talk about guys, but I really like Gohan. He's different than most of the guys at school. He's actually. nice. Maybe I'll be able to get closer to him.) So. Videl likes Gohan."  
  
"So they ARE gonna get married?"  
  
"I guess. I still don't get it though. I mean, Videl's cool, but she's still a girl." Trunks stood up and started to put some books back on the shelves, with Goten soon following suit.  
  
"I know. Sounds stupid, huh?"  
  
"Hey, what's that book?" Trunks pointed to the book in Goten's hand.  
  
Goten looked at it and struggled to read the title. "I dunno. Kame- no, wait. Kami. Setru?"  
  
"Goten, you're so stupid. Just let me see it. Kama Sutra. What is it, some kind of cookbook?"  
  
"Open it!"  
  
"OK, OK. Uhh. OK. That's a weird fusion." Trunks's face contorted, looking at one of the pictures in the book.  
  
"It must be a book about fusions."  
  
"I guess so. I guess I'll just take it home and show my mom." Leaving the mess, Trunks stood up and started walking toward the door. "Let's just ditch this mess. I wanna go check out the dojo."  
  
"OK."  
  
********  
  
Gohan walked out of the dojo impressed. 'A dojo that size might even be big enough for me to train in.'  
  
"So, what do you wanna do next?" Videl asked as she looked over at her friend.  
  
"I don't know. What'd you have in mind?"  
  
"I was thinking about heading out and going to this restaurant I know."  
  
"All you can eat?"  
  
Videl laughed. "Yeah."  
  
"Good."  
  
Gohan smiled brightly at her as they walked up the stairs to her room. "Just gotta grab some money and tell the chibis what's up, then we can go," Videl explained.  
  
"Videl! 'Niichan!" Once again, the orange and blue streak crashed into the two teens, taking the three of them all the way down the stairs. Trunks, meanwhile, gently flew down the stairs, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.  
  
"It's good to see you too, Goten," Videl said, ruffling the demi-saiyan's hair. "We're about to get some food, you guys wanna go with us?"  
  
"YEAH!" The two chibis smiled brightly at the thought of getting food.  
  
"OK, I'll go get my money and change my clothes, then."  
  
"So, Gohan. when're you and Videl gettin' married?" Trunks asked, smirking as he did so.  
  
Gohan fought to choke out a response. "Wh- Y- B- IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"  
  
"Sure. And just WHY do you always stare at her?"  
  
"I'm just uhh. sensing her ki rise and fall! Yeah, hehe!"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Hey. If you two like each other, then why don't you go out with her?" Goten asked innocently.  
  
"I DON'T LIKE HER LIKE THAT!" Gohan yelled, causing several maids and butlers to look in the direction of the three.  
  
"Right, Gohan. And I'll bet that you don't wanna KISS her, either!"  
  
"NO! Of course not!"  
  
"So, guys, you ready to go?" The trio looked up to see Videl, no longer in her traditional black spandex and white t-shirt, but in a more casual outfit. She now had on a rather tight red shirt with rather short khaki shorts. All in all, Gohan found it. rather attractive. The two kids followed Videl toward the door, while Gohan stood there in awe momentarily. Watching her always made him feel jittery, but with this new outfit, he was outright mesmerized. That is, until Videl opened the front door and walked out of view. Gohan rushed out after the group, closing the door on his way out.  
  
The four of them walked for a while, talking about various things, such as the previous night's party, favorite foods, and Capsule Corporation's latest productions.  
  
After about twenty minutes, they ran into a large crowd. Wondering what was going on, Videl stopped tried to look past the crowd. The only thing she could see was an enormous sign with the phrase "Jamaicans-R-Us" on it.  
  
She sweatdropped. "Jamaicans-R-Us."  
  
She was about to tell the demi-saiyans to move on when the crowd, now cheering, started moving toward the sign. Videl noticed that it was some type of store dedicated to Jamaican culture.  
  
"Hey. uhh. Videl. what is this place?" Gohan asked, baffled as she was.  
  
"I guess it's some kind of Jamaican store. or something." Videl flipped one of her pigtails over her shoulder. "I gotta check this place out."  
  
"OK. Goten, Trunks, come on. We're gonna take a look at this store."  
  
The chibis both frowned. "But 'niichan!" Goten whined, "I'm hungry!"  
  
"We'll get some food in a little while, OK?"  
  
The four of them stood there staring as a man walked out of the store and started yelling. "Come one come all! The latest store in Satan City's having it's Grand Opening, mon! Come check out the newest and hippest Jamaican styles!" Videl blinked. She'd never seen a guy quite like this one. Dark skin, long hair, black, red and yellow clothes. "You four! We're having a special, mon! Get your dreads at half off!"  
  
Videl looked at the man with utter confusion written on her face. "Huh?"  
  
"Come on, mon! Walk right in!"  
  
"Alright." Videl and the three demi-saiyans all walked in slowly, not sure what to expect. And with good reason.  
  
"Woah! This place is SO cool!" Trunks yelled as he took in all the excitement of the store.  
  
"Yeah! Look at that! They have a band!" Goten shouted, raising his voice over the noise of the store.  
  
Videl looked at Gohan. "Wanna go check it out?"  
  
"Sure. I guess it couldn't hurt." Gohan looked at the mini-stage in confusion. He saw the people onstage, but all he saw were four guys behind what looked to be four large metal bowls.  
  
Just as he was about to ask Videl what they were doing, the four men started banging away at the bowl-like things. Gohan smiled at the bright, tinking noise that they made. 'Oh. so they're instruments!'  
  
"COOL!!" Gohan laughed as he heard the two chibis' yell in appreciation for the music.  
  
"Wow. it's interesting music, eh, Videl?" Gohan inquired, turning his head to look at her. Gohan hadn't expected, though, for Videl to be completely caught up in the music. He smiled as he watched her. 'She certainly seems to like this music.' Unconsciously, Gohan moved closer to her. As he reached his hand across her back and rested it on her shoulder, a small blush crept its way onto his cheeks.  
  
But, like all things, the song came to an end.  
  
Videl blinked as she realized that there was a strong hand on her left shoulder. Slowly, she looked down at her shoulder. Yep. Again, she turned her head, but this time in the other direction, only to see Gohan looking down at her.  
  
"G-Gohan." She gazed dreamily into his eyes. Without either realizing it, their lips slowly came closer together, inch by inch, until they could feel each other's breath. Unknowingly, each parted their lips, simply going with the moment.  
  
"HA! I TOLD you you were gonna marry her!!" Trunks shouted as he watched the two.  
  
"Huh- Wh- TRUNKS!!" Gohan let go of Videl and chased the chibi outside. Goten, not one to be left out, followed after yelling for them to wait up.  
  
Videl laughed as she shook her head, watching the three demi-saiyans run out of the store. "Gohan. What am I gonna do with you."  
  
******************************  
  
Ahh. done with another chapter. It's a miracle!! Two chapters in two weeks! (chorus of angels singing) So, anyway, I have a few people to thank here. First of all, I gotta thank everybody who's even READING this fic, simply for giving me the time of day. Second, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my first chapter. Thanks guys!! I also wanna give a big shout to my friends Andrew (again. what a surprise, I'm so unoriginal, eh?) and Corey, who both gave me a ton of ideas.  
  
WOOOOOHOOOO!! With that part outta the way, I guess all that's left to say is that the next chapter's gonna be up sometime between August 13th and 20th. So, keep checking back.  
  
Now, presenting a sort of preview-like-thing for Chapter 3 of Again What will Gohan do when Videl takes him and the two chibis to dinner? Is Hercule going to be OK with this? Will Hercule even be IN the next chapter? Find out next time, when you read Again!  
  
Jaa, ne!  
  
Animan 


End file.
